


Breathe Life into this Feeble Heart

by pianomanblaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianomanblaine/pseuds/pianomanblaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arranged marriage AU. Kurt and Blaine spend their first night as husbands together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe Life into this Feeble Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for mentions of non-con, but nothing graphic. Everything that happens between Kurt and Blaine is consensual.

When Blaine entered the bedroom late that night, Kurt was waiting for him in front of the four poster bed wearing nothing but his nightgown. He was fidgeting, wringing his hands, obviously nervous, even more so than he had been during the wedding ceremony and the festivities that had followed, but to Blaine, his new husband was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on.

Only yesterday had they seen each other for the first time and Blaine had known instantly that he could never regret agreeing to this marriage. It had been clear to him from the outset that Kurt felt ill at ease and far less comfortable with the arrangement, but Blaine hoped he would be able to win this man's friendship, trust, and, dare he hope it, maybe even love. He would certainly strive to be worthy of his husband's affection.

After he had been standing there, just staring at Kurt for what felt like an eternity and still not nearly enough time to take in his beauty, Blaine became aware that Kurt was starting to grow restless. He was about to say something sweet and reassuring in an attempt to put him at ease when Kurt's angelic voice echoed through the room.

"W-what do you wish for me to do, milord?"

At first, Blaine was unable to utter a response, as he was stunned by how breathtakingly beautiful Kurt's voice sounded. It wasn't the first time he'd heard it. He'd had the pleasure of listening to Kurt speaking his wedding vows earlier that evening and Blaine had tried his hardest to engage him in conversation during the feast, but Kurt had been mostly quiet throughout the meal, had even hardly looked at him after Blaine had kissed him ever so softly at the end of the ceremony. However, when the initial shock of finally hearing Kurt speak without prompting had worn off, he suddenly realized what Kurt meant.

"Oh, please, you don't have to call me milord. You can call me Blaine," he said, smiling softly, hoping Kurt would see it was genuine.

"Of course, mil-, I mean, Blaine," Kurt replied, still refusing to look at Blaine, rather staring at the ground as he had been ever since Blaine came in. When the room remained silent for a few moments, Kurt repeated his question. "What do you wish for me to do, Blaine?"

Blaine was confused by Kurt's inquiry until suddenly he understood what he meant. "What do I w- Oh! Oh God, no, I do not wish for you to do anything. I mean, not if you don't want to."

That seemed to get Kurt's full attention. He finally looked up at Blaine, although he still kept his head low as if in submission. He seemed genuinely surprised by the statement and Blaine could only imagine what was going through his head at that moment. He might be young, but Kurt didn't seem naive. Surely he must have heard some ladies or lords telling stories about their wedding night, not all of which would have been pleasant, Blaine could imagine. He knew some lords saw their wife or husband as nothing more than their property and were not afraid to treat them as such, taking what they wanted without even considering what their spouse was thinking. Blaine, however, found such behaviour repulsive and had sworn never to become one of those lords.

"Please, shall we go sit on the bed for a while? We can talk. Or we can just sleep if you prefer. You must be exhausted. Today was a long day, I'm sure you could use some rest."

He didn't know what Kurt saw in his face when he looked up at him, but whatever it was, it must have reassured him somewhat, because he shook his head and said, "No, I'm not really tired yet. Talking would be fine, if you wish."

Blaine nodded and went to sit on the edge of the bed. Kurt sank down next to him, but kept as much distance between them as he could without falling off the bed. Clearly, he still didn't trust him completely, but Blaine would do everything in his power to change that.

As soon as they sat down, Kurt's eyes went back to gazing at the floor, the carpet, the chair in the corner of the room, anything but his husband's face. Blaine understood how unnerving this whole situation had to be for Kurt, but he also knew he would not be able to win his trust if he wouldn't even look him in the eye. Ever so slowly, as if approaching a frightened animal, he moved closer towards him. When he noticed Kurt tensing next to him, he gently took his hand, hoping the gesture would convey comfort and understanding.

"Look at me?" Blaine was careful to make it sound like a question, not a command. "Please."

Finally, Kurt looked up.

"There we are." Blaine smiled gently, pleased to see Kurt's mouth twitch the slightest bit. It wasn't much, just a barely there ghost of a smile, but it was enough for Blaine to know that he was on the right path. It was progress.

Quite soon, though, he hated himself for making that tiny smile disappear as fast as it had appeared with his next question. "Are you scared?"

He felt Kurt tense again, but he didn't look away, and instead of just nodding and remaining silent, Kurt answered his question. "A little."

An honest answer, it seemed. That was good, even though Blaine felt saddened by the confirmation of what he already suspected. He would never hurt Kurt and hurried to tell him as much.

"Please, don't be." It sounded almost like begging, which seemed to take Kurt by surprise. "I understand why you feel that way, but I need you to know that I don't ever want to hurt you. You're my husband now and I intend to treat you with the respect and kindness that you deserve."

Kurt's sharp intake of breath told Blaine how much his speech surprised him. Later, much later, when they had been married for many years, Kurt would tell him that Blaine's gentleness and sweetness were not at all what he had expected, but it certainly was what he had secretly dreamed of.

"Kurt, I assume you've never... been with a man before?" Blaine asked.

Kurt blushed at the question, turned his head away, shaking his head.

"I'm sure you've heard stories, and I can imagine not all of them were romantic or sweet? But Kurt, I assure you it can be very pleasurable, and I intend to show you that, if you'll let me. Only if you'll let me. I don't wish to do anything that you don't want me to do. I will not be that kind of husband." By the time Blaine had finished his short monologue, he could see tears glistening in his husband's eyes.

Then Kurt spoke. "Thank you, Blaine. I very much appreciate your kindness." It was one of the longest sentences Blaine had heard him speak all evening. He squeezed his husband's hand, which he hadn't let go of since he first held it.

"Are you still frightened of me?"

Kurt shook his head and his voice sounded firm and determined as he answered. "No. I'm not."

Blaine smiled. "Good. That's good. I never want you to be frightened of me." When Kurt looked up at him, he had a genuine smile on his face for the first time that evening. It was that, combined with the fact that he still hadn't let go of Blaine's hand, that gave Blaine the courage to ask his next question.

"Kurt, I won't do anything you do not want me to, but I would really like to kiss you, if you'll let me. May I?"

"Yes." It was almost a whisper, but Kurt sounded certain.

So Blaine kissed Kurt. It was a kiss that spoke of reverence and tenderness. He let go of Kurt's hand and cupped his face instead, as if he was breakable, something precious he wanted to protect. Kurt's lips were soft under his. A little hesitant, maybe, but unlike during the brief kiss they shared at the end of the wedding ceremony, this time Kurt started kissing back, moving his lips with Blaine's.

When Blaine pulled back, he watched Kurt's eyes flutter open as if he was waking up from a beautiful dream, his lips slightly parted and his breathing a little less steady than it was a minute ago. He already knew his husband was beautiful, but he kept surprising Blaine, every new expression that crossed his face making him more stunning than the last.

Kurt took a deep breath, looking resolutely at Blaine, like he had made up his mind about something, and broke the silence.

"Will you show me? About... about b-being with another man?" He stuttered a little at the last part, and started blushing furiously, but he pushed through. "Don't... don't make love to me. I don't think I'm ready for that. One day. But for now..." He suddenly looked shy and insecure again. Maybe he was afraid Blaine would change his mind on the whole subject and want something from him he was obviously not ready to give yet.

"I understand, Kurt, I really do. I just need you to know that what you have in mind when you say making love is not the only way. There are many ways to bring a man pleasure, and with you, I'd like all of them to deserve the name lovemaking. I would like to show you that, if you'll give me a chance. Do you trust me?"

A beat, then, "Yes."

When he got the permission he had not expected, but certainly hoped for, Blaine moved to sit behind Kurt. He ignored the confused noise Kurt made in favour of placing feather-light, gentle kisses all over his neck. His hands started roaming his husband's body over his nightgown, softly stroking his back, his ribs, his stomach, until he felt Kurt relax and lean back into him.

He carefully untied the front of Kurt's nightgown and for a moment he felt him tense up again. Blaine froze and waited for Kurt to tell him to stop, tell him it was too much, that he'd changed his mind, but after a few seconds, Kurt let out a shuddering breath and leaned his head to the side, allowing Blaine to press his nose into Kurt's neck, ghosting his lips over the skin there.

Blaine gently pulled the fabric of Kurt's gown aside and let his hand slip inside. Kurt gasped as he felt Blaine's hand on his naked skin, and when Blaine's thumb brushed over his sensitive nipple, he whimpered softly and pressed into the touch.

"Are you still alright, my dear? Does it feel good?" Blaine asked. Kurt hadn't pushed him away yet, and the noises he was making indicated that he was more than enjoying Blaine's caresses, but he needed to hear him confirm it before he took things any further.

"Yes, Blaine, please - "

"What is it, Kurt? You can tell me."

"I didn't know it could feel like this," Kurt admitted, his voice breathless. He let out another whimper when Blaine's mouth latched onto his shoulder. "It feels good when you touch me. Please, don't stop."

"It's alright, I won't. I'll take care of you, I promise." Blaine stopped his ministrations for a while and added, "But Kurt, you must tell me if it becomes too much, okay? Just tell me and I'll stop."

Kurt turned his head to the side and when he looked at Blaine, his eyes seemed to have changed colour. Where they used to be grey like the sky on a rainy afternoon, they were now a sparkling blue, like the sea glittering in the sunlight. Blaine had never seen them like that before. There was suddenly so much more life in Kurt's gaze, as if Blaine's touch had opened a door Kurt had been too afraid to go near. Maybe, Blaine thought, he had never believed there was any possibility of happiness for him in marriage. Maybe Blaine was starting to change that. He could only hope.

"I will," Kurt replied, "I promise I'll tell you. But for now, will you -" He left the sentence unfinished, but his gaze drifted to Blaine's lips. It told Blaine everything he needed to know. He brought his mouth back to Kurt's, a little harder, more insistent than before and he was glad to notice Kurt kissed back with more fervour too. However, the angle was a little uncomfortable from the position they were in, so Blaine pulled back, earning him a soft protesting whine from his husband.

"Shh, it's alright, my darling," Blaine assured him. "I just think we'd be more comfortable in a different position. Would you lie back with me?"

Kurt only hesitated for a second before nodding his assent.

They both moved towards the head of the bed, Kurt on his back and Blaine hovering over him. As soon as they had repositioned themselves, Kurt hesitantly moved his hand towards Blaine's neck, softly running his fingers through the hair at the nape. "Blaine, will you - "

Blaine closed his eyes and hummed his approval as he leaned into the touch, trying to show Kurt how much he was enjoying this. "What, Kurt? Tell me. I'll do anything for you."

"Will you kiss me again?" The question was spoken so softly, as if he was still afraid of saying or asking the wrong thing.

"Of course, my dear," Blaine whispered and covered Kurt's lips with his.

This kiss was more passionate than the ones they had shared before, deep but still slow. When Blaine dared to run his tongue over Kurt's lips, Kurt moaned and opened up for him without hesitation. They kissed like they'd been meant to do just that all along and all the while Blaine kept his hands on Kurt, caressing his cheek, his collarbone, whatever skin he could reach.

Eventually, he needed to come up for air, so Blaine pulled away, breathing heavily. He leaned his forehead against Kurt's, wanting to stay as close to him as possible. He started stroking Kurt's cheek with his left hand, leaning on his right hand to keep himself upright as he tried to catch his breath. After a moment, he moved his hand to the front of Kurt's nightgown where it was hanging open over his chest and asked, "Kurt, would you... would you take this off for me?"

He pulled back a little so he could watch Kurt, who was looking at the side and worrying his bottom lip with his teeth.

"Hey, it's alright if you'd rather not," Blaine assured him. "Only what you're comfortable with, remember?"

"No, I'm fine," Kurt replied, "it's... I just -"

Blaine noticed his struggle. He cupped Kurt's cheek with his left hand and gently turned Kurt's face to look at him. "Hey, look at me. It's okay. Just take a deep breath and tell me what you want."

Kurt breathed in deeply and asked, "Will you take yours off too then? I think I will feel more at ease if I'm not the only one who's n-naked."

Blaine smiled reassuringly. "Off course I will, if that's what you want." He sat back on his knees and immediately missed Kurt's warm body against his. When he pulled off his own nightgown, he heard Kurt gasp softly.

"Have you ever seen a man naked before?"

Kurt shook his head and as soon as Blaine's gaze crossed his, he turned his head back to the side, looking away.

"You can look if you want, you know," Blaine said playfully. "I'm your husband now, Kurt. I won't get mad if you look at me."

And Kurt did. He allowed his eyes to linger on Blaine's muscled arms and his broad chest before letting his gaze drift lower. As soon as he saw his half-hard cock, though, he looked away, blushing slightly. Blaine couldn't help it, he chuckled. He just found his husband so incredibly endearing.

After half a minute of awkward silence, Kurt sat up and started to take off his nightgown too, but Blaine stopped him. "Wait, let me help you with that."

Carefully, he lifted the piece of clothing and pulled it over Kurt's head. Once he was naked, Kurt lay back on the bed, visibly more tense than he was a moment ago. Blaine could tell it took him every bit of willpower not to cover his chest with his arms.

"Kurt, you're beautiful," Blaine whispered reverently as he let his eyes wander over his husband's body. He was pale and lean, with strong arms and long legs that seemed to go on for miles. When his gaze landed on Kurt's cock, Blaine was glad to see that despite his nerves, Kurt was already half-hard too. His mouth watered at the sight, but it was definitely too early for that. Kurt needed to feel comfortable, that was Blaine's main concern now.

"You're shivering, my dear," Blaine noticed. "Are you sure you're alright with this?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Just a little cold."

"I believe I can help you with that," Blaine said, smiling, and moved closer to Kurt, hovering over him again, his legs on either side of Kurt.

They stayed like that for a while, and just as Blaine was about to suggest bringing the sheets up to cover them, Kurt put his hand on Blaine's neck and pulled him closer so he could kiss him. Not expecting Kurt's move, Blaine fell forward a little and felt Kurt gasp into his mouth when their naked chests touched.

"Blaine," Kurt whimpered. "Can you - touch me, please?" He moved both his hands to Blaine's shoulder blades, trying to pull him closer still. Now that he'd had a taste of how it felt to have Blaine's body against his, he seemed almost desperate for more contact.

"Shhh, it's okay, I've got you," Blaine whispered. He started peppering Kurt's face with kisses: his ear, his forehead, his eyelids, his nose, and eventually his lips, as he brought their lower bodies together. At the first touch of Blaine's now completely hard cock against his thigh, Kurt keened, his head thrown back, which encouraged Blaine to start sucking on his beautiful long neck.

He started rocking back and forth slowly, unable to hold back his own moan when he felt Kurt's cock rub against his stomach. He forced his eyes open, not willing to miss a moment of watching Kurt fall apart beneath him. "God, Kurt, I wish you could see yourself right now. You're so beautiful like this." Kurt's only reply was a loud moan as his hips bucked up.

They continued like that for a few moments, just rubbing against each other, Kurt panting as Blaine kept kissing along his neck, until Kurt seemed to find his voice back. "Blaine, will you - oh - will you touch me?"  
It took a while for Kurt's words to get through to Blaine - Touch him? But he was touching him! - but when they did, his hips jerked and he let out an embarrassingly loud moan.

"Oh God, Kurt," Blaine breathed. "Yes, yes, if you're certain."

"I am certain, now please, please, touch me."

"Yes, okay, okay."

Blaine licked the palm of his hand a couple of times before lifting his hips and moving his hand towards Kurt's cock. He felt Kurt go momentarily tense underneath him, but as soon as he wrapped his hand around his cock, Kurt threw his head back and moaned loudly, unable to keep quiet any longer.

Blaine kept the rhythm slow at first, letting his husband get used to the feeling of another man's hand on his cock, but soon, Kurt was a whimpering, thrashing mess underneath him, begging him for more, so he sped up his movements. In the meantime he let his lips explore Kurt's chest, kissing the soft skin, moving upwards until he reached his left nipple, closing his lips around it and sucking until Kurt was arching up into him, gasping for air as Blaine's mouth worshipped the sensitive flesh.

"Blaine, oh God. It's so much, I can't -"

"Yes you can, just let go for me, my love."

As he spoke those words, Blaine rubbed his thumb underneath the head of Kurt's cock and that was all it took to tip him over the edge.

Blaine dropped his forehead down on Kurt's chest, panting as he felt Kurt's cock twitch in his hand, spurting come all over both their stomachs. He stroked him through it and then let go and let Kurt catch his breath.

"My love, are you alright? Was that okay?"

"God, yes, Blaine, so much more than okay," Kurt replied. Blaine couldn't help but think his husband was even more breathtaking like this, sweaty, breathing heavily, messed-up hair, his body loose and sated under him. The sight of him was too much for Blaine, who was still hard where his cock rested against Kurt's thigh. So when Kurt shifted his leg, Blaine groaned and couldn't stop himself from rutting against him a little.

It didn't go unnoticed by Kurt. "Oh! You're still... Should I...?"

"It's fine, just let me... Just like this."

"No, wait."

Blaine stilled immediately. It was the first time that night Kurt had said no to anything he'd suggested.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt, did I do something wrong? I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked and tried to pull back, but he was stopped by Kurt's firm grasp on his shoulders.

"No, no, no, Blaine, I swear you didn't," Kurt said, pulling one hand back from Blaine's shoulder to cup his cheek instead. "I only wanted... I only wanted to return the favour."

Blaine slumped a little in relief, his panic forgotten. "Oh, Kurt, that's very , uhm, considerate of you, but you don't need to feel obliged to do anything."

"And I don't. I want to do this for you. Blaine, when I stepped into this room earlier tonight, it was with the expectation of having to... to let you use my body for your own pleasure." Blaine cringed at the expression, but before he even got the chance to apologise, Kurt continued, his angelic voice soft, yet powerful. "But instead, you gave me something I would never have dared to dream of. You put my comfort and pleasure before yours. Blaine, you made me feel safe. You don't know how much that means to me. Please give me the chance to show you how grateful I am. Let me make you feel as good as you made me feel." He huffed out a little laugh and then added, "Or at least try to. I don't really know how..."

For the first time that evening, Blaine was absolutely speechless. Kurt's monologue took him completely by surprise. He never knew that what he considered to be normal, respectful behaviour towards his husband would mean so much more to Kurt. He didn't know what to say. So he did the next best thing. He leaned down and kissed Kurt, trying to convey everything he was feeling for this incredible man with that one gesture.

"Let me teach you then," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand in his and bringing it towards his cock. They kept looking into each other's eyes as Blaine slowly guided Kurt's hand up and down. When Kurt got used to the feeling of Blaine's cock in his hand, he sped up his movements and Blaine was already so far gone it only took a few more strokes before Blaine couldn't hold back anymore and fell over the edge.  
When he couldn't hold himself up anymore, he dropped down on his side next to Kurt, spreading his arms in invitation, wanting nothing more than to hold his husband close to him. Kurt went willingly, throwing one arm over Blaine's chest and nestling his head on Blaine's shoulder.

It was quiet for a while before Kurt said, "You called me 'my love'."

"What?"

"Earlier, when I was... You called me 'my love'. Did you mean it?"

"Yes, of course I did. I do. Maybe that seems a little crazy, since we just met yesterday, but from the moment I first laid eyes on you, I knew it would be impossible for me not to love you. And I intend to show you that every single day for as long as I shall live. Maybe one day you'll even love me back and make me the happiest man in the world."

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's cheek.

"Well then, you'd better prepare to be happy for a very long time, my love."


End file.
